Izayoi Riko
là một trong hai nhân vật chính của Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Cô là một cô gái mười ba tuổi đến từ Thế giới Phép thuật nhưng lại sử dụng phép thuật khá kém. Riko sau khi biến hình trở thành . Câu cửa miệng của cô là . Giới thiệu Ngoại hình và trang phục Khi là Riko, cô có một đôi mắt màu đỏ thẫm và một mái tóc màu tím đậm dài được buộc xoã xoè ra, cố định bởi một kẹp bông màu hồng sáng. Cô mặc một bộ váy màu tím than với một phần màu tím sáng và những hoạ tiết hình những bông hoa xung quanh váy. Cô đi một đôi giày màu xám cùng với đôi tất màu tím. Khi là Cure Magical, mái tóc của cô kéo dài về phía sau và đổi thành màu tím. Cô có một phần tóc hình đôi cánh giống kiểu tóc buộc hai bên và được cố định bởi một chiếc nơ đỏ. Mũ phù thuỷ của cô có màu đen với một ngôi sao trên nó và một mảnh vải nhỏ màu tím sáng đệm phía dưới. Ngoài ra còn có một chuỗi hạt vàng với một ngôi sao và một kẹp bông màu hồng ở cuối. Váy của cô có màu tím với cổ áo màu tím thẫm và trên áo có hai cái nơ màu hồng và vàng. Phía trên là một viên đá quý màu tím sáng với một chiếc nơ đỏ ở dưới, kề đó là lớp vải trắng trông như một đôi cánh và phía sau cô là một chiếc nơ đỏ. Ngoài ra, cô còn mặc một chiếc áo choàng màu vàng nhạt ở phía sau. Đôi găng tay của cô có màu đen tím, dài đến khuỷu tay cùng với đôi giày cũng có màu đen tím và đế màu tím. Giống như Cure Miracle, cô cũng đeo một đôi vòng tay vàng. Trong dạng biến hình Ruby Style, cô mặc một bộ váy với hai màu đỏ và đen với tay áo dài màu đỏ được trang trí bằng bông trắng. Cô có một chiếc nơ hai màu đỏ và trắng với một viên hồng ngọc đính ở giữa và những chiếc nơ hồng nhỏ được thắt vào thắt lưng. Phần dưới là một chiếc váy đỏ. Ngoài ra, cô còn đi đôi tất chân màu đỏ tối và một đôi giày đỏ với những ngôi sao được đính lên chúng. Kiểu tóc của cô là kiểu buộc hai bên, chúng được buộc bằng những chiếc nơ đỏ. Trong dạng biến hình Sapphire Style, kiểu tóc của cô là kiểu đuôi ngựa với một bím tóc quanh đầu và được buộc bởi một dải lụa màu lam nhạt được trang trí bởi những ngôi sao. Mũ của cô có hai chiếc lông vũ màu đỏ trên nó. Phía trên là áo màu lam đậm với váy ba lớp ở dưới, lớp ngoài màu lam, lớp giữa màu lam nhạt và chiếc váy bên trong màu tím hồng. Xung quanh thắt lưng của cô có hai vòng dây với một ngôi sao và một viên ngọc trai. Ngoài ra, cô còn mặc một cái áo không tay màu lam với một dải nơ lam nhạt có đính một viên lam ngọc ở giữa cùng một dải lụa quàng qua tay. Dải lụa ấy được vòng qua phía sau. Bao tay của cô có màu lam và kéo lên đến cánh tay, có một mảnh vải màu lam nhạt bọc lấy cánh tay. Cô cũng đi một đôi dép xanh dương với bao chân. Trong dạng biến hình Topaz Style, kiểu tóc của cô là những bím tóc lớn ở phía sau và cô đội một cái mũ nhìn giống như bánh pudding. Bộ váy của cô màu vàng và cam với một chiếc nơ cam đậm có đính một viên hoàng ngọc ở giữa ngực. Váy của cô có phủ một chút màu hồng nhạt giống như những chiếc nơ xung quanh nó. Màu nâu vàng trên thắt lưng của cô giống với màu trên thắt lưng của Cure Twinkle. Chiếc váy bên trong của cô giống với chiếc váy trong của Cure Miracle ở dạng biến hình này. Cô còn có dây đeo cổ tay phủ màu và thõng xuống ở cuối. Giày của cô dài, có màu cam và đỏ đậm với những mảnh bông vàng nhạt ở mắt cá chân. Tính cách Riko là một cô gái mười ba tuổi đang theo học một trường học trong thế giới phép thuật. Cô khá nhút nhát, tuy nhiên cô lại có một lòng tự trọng cao. Riko học và nghiên cứu rất giỏi nhưng việc sử dụng phép thuật của cô lại khá yếu, điều này làm cô quyết tâm sẽ trở thành một phù thuỷ vĩ đại trong tương lai. Khi cô sống chung với Mirai, cuộc sống của cô thay đổi từng chút một, không đáng lo ngại và trở nên tươi sáng hơn. Các mối quan hệ Asahina Mirai - Riko gặp Mirai sau khi cô nói với cô ấy rằng cô ấy đã đánh rơi chú gấu bông. Mirai cảm ơn cô và họ nhận ra họ đang đeo những mặt dây chuyền giống nhau, tạo ra một sự kết nối kỳ lạ giữa họ. Sau khi bị tấn công bởi Batty. Hai cô gái biến hình thành những Pretty Cure để đánh bại Yokubaru. Sau đó, họ đến Thế giới Phép thuật để hỏi ý kiến của ai đó về những gì đã xảy ra. [[Liz|'Liz']] - Liz là chị gái của Riko, và là một giáo viên ở Trường học Phép thuật. When they were young, Liz was Riko's role model, but after Liz became a student in Magic School, their relationship became strained due to being separated, and things became even worse when Riko became a student and found out that in spite of imitating her sister, she didn't have the same talent when it came to practical magic. However, Riko still loves her sister and is determined to one day surpass her. Lịch sử Riko là một cô phù thuỷ đến từ Thế giới Phép thuật. Một lần cô bay ngang qua giữa bầu trời và bị Mirai (Cure Miracle) nhìn thấy như một ngôi sao băng. Sáng hôm sau, cô vô tình gặp Mirai đang dua do an trua den cho ba co va bi Mirai hoi tham du the loai nhu co den tu dau co co phai la phu thuy khong thi Riko khong them tra loi va sau do Mirai ke lai cuoc doi cua co cho Riko nghe va Mirai da noi rang :''con gau nay la ban than nhat cua to"thi Riko moi ke ten co la Riko va mirai moi co an banh .Sau do thi gap nhung ke xau den tu THE GIOI PHEP THUAT va bi han tan cong thi sau do Riko khong ngung noi xo duoi han di thi duoc Mirai ung ho va ca hai cung noi khien cho vong co cua hai co sang len va ca hai co deu bien thanh precure nho su lien ket giua con gau bong va Mirai bien thanh cure marage con Riko bien thanh cure magical va da dung suc manh cua hai co de tan cong ke xau va khien han phai quay la THE GIOI PHEP THUAT va tu do hai co tro thanh ban than